Aloft the pumpinks glow
by darthjag
Summary: It's all hallows eve , but nothing is as it should be........


It was such a perfect night. Or not, as most people in Sunnydale would tell you night was never a good time for them, but this night was particularly worse as chaos reigned everywhere. Chaos that would leave an imprint on Sunnydale for generations.

Jedi had been fighting demons in the middle of the street while Hanyou's and cowboys duked it out in buildings. But three things were constant in that night. The first was that demons roamed, and boy did they roam. The second was that there would be trouble, but the third was something unpredictable, unruly, untameable, and just about every other un-word in the dictionary .

This third thing was currently carving a swift and bloody hole in the horde of child turned demons with incredible accuracy. He didn't care that they were once human or even if they were good, all he cared about were the orders "search and destroy !".

The streets ran with blood as this mini apocalypse threw his head back and roared with a deep throaty laugh at all of the carnage ,"So many F.R.E.A.K.S so little time".

It was such a beautiful night ……

000000000000000

There stood Willow Rosenberg, or at one time she used to be Willow Rosenberg. Now she was agent Valcuria of the chronos corporation and it's current top project. The red head tapped her high heels against the ground in annoyance. She should have been training for the battle with the guyver, not in some town in America, so why was she?

Her train of thought was suddenly knocked off balance (as was she) when something that was too big , to hairy, and had way to many tentacles to be human jumped on her . It was hungry and it wanted to kill……and it was suitably atomised a few seconds later as well as anything in the surrounding area , while the cry of "Guyver!" flitted along the dry California wind.

The bio boosted armour enwrapped Valcuria gave a slight sigh at the destruction around her. This would be coming out of her salary. But then a thought occurred. "Why would chronos send Zoanoids after me?" After all they had to be Zoanoids their was no such things as monsters in the real world just genetically altered humans.

But perhaps the Americans had lost control. There had been reports of the American branch of chronos being destroyed, which could of sent hundreds of Zoanoids spilling into the street.

There was a sudden noise that sounded a lot like gribble behind her. "Aww shit!", mouthed Valcuria inside the armour, an audible 'twang ' filled the air, as the armours elbow-mounted vibration blades were released . This was gonna get messy.

000000000000000

Cordelia didn't honestly want to pick her costume but through a mixture of dares and the fact that the theme song wouldn't leave her head (mostly thanks to Xander who had administered the dares and made her watch the show with him). After all what else was there to do when she hung around with the losers in the library.

But now her opinion on the losers had changed. In fact her opinion on everything changed, since she was no longer Cordelia .

She was Monkey .D. Luffy and she was gonna be King of the Pirates!

00000000000000

Angel was not happy , mostly because of the complete and utter chaos going on. Oh, and the fact that spike had kidnapped his now noblewoman girlfriend ….yup life was peachy.

000000000000

The hurricane of death from earlier would have been satisfied with his work if he hadn't of appeared.

There was no banter, as he wanted his limits fully tested, restrictions settings were lowered and permission granted, the Cromwell code was in effect …..god help all who stray into his path .

000000000000000

It had taken angel a while to find spike, beat the living tar out of him , steal his still noble woman girlfriend back , head over to Giles 's place, and explain what was happening to Giles, and finally tie up his still noble woman girlfriend ( a slap from a girl with slayer strength hurt like hell) .

The door slammed shut as Giles left with angel, they had to find the source of all this chaos. He pulled his glasses out of his jacket pocket and raised them to the moonlight making sure the were clean, his eyes suddenly wandered away from the spectacles and his jaw dropped ever so slowly .

The clouds parted for a few seconds revealing the avatar of Set and the wieldier of the thunder of the ancients battling it out in the night sky, like titans of old.

Snarling jet black dog heads with hundreds of red unblinking eyes ripped into the glowing white that was Set's power. But then the clouds decided that enough was enough and covered up the battle again leaving it to the spectators imaginations.

Bloody hell was all Giles said as he dropped his glasses .

"Well that's not something you see every day" inputted angel.


End file.
